


The One I Can Live For

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine Week 2019 [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Auction, Chlodine - Freeform, Chlodine Week, Chlodine Week 2019, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross - Freeform, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, Nadine Ross - Freeform, New York, Public proposal, Sam Drake - Freeform, Samuel Drake - Freeform, Undercover, boom - Freeform, chloe frazer - Freeform, chloe proposes, my heart cant handle, nadine in a dress because yes, proposal, title from a taio cruz song, title from song lyrics, you have diabetes now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honesty is important, very important. She couldn't drill that into the other woman's head but keep secrets. It wasn't fair.She cleared her throat. "Chloe?"The ex-thief blinked at the sound of her name but pivoted her neck to her, the corners of her lips pointing upward warmly. "Love?"Nadine swallowed the lump that materialised in her throat. "I was thinking…""That's scary…""I'm… I'm serious, lief.""Oh… alright then. I'm listening.""Its just I've noticed something. That lately you've been bringing something up, whether its on purpose or not, I don't know. But I'd like to.""I see…""Its about us."





	The One I Can Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late upload guys my power cut off and although I could get an internet connection on my phone I couldn't on my coputer and had no means of sending it to myself because my Samsung doesn't accept dox files through USB for some reason. 
> 
> But here it is! The final day, Chlodine Week Day 7: Free Day. I'm the most proud of this one, I really love it I hope you guys do too. 
> 
> Brace for the incoming feels!

She pouted at her reflection in the gold-trimmed mirror. The woman had spent the past twenty minutes trying to fix her hair and makeup without ruining her clothes. Because Chloe Frazer would be damned if she paid two hundred and thirty-six dollars and eighty-nine cents, plus shipping, for a ballgown, only for it to be ravaged by smeared lipstick and coconut oil before she even stepped foot in the bloody ballroom.

The gown was made of ruby coloured cotton jersey fabrics. It complimented her figure well with its trumpet shape, v neck plunge and thin straps that crisscrossed over her back. She was proud of her choice, even if her wallet cringed.

Most of her face had already been baked, so she completed her make up look with eyeshadow. Picking the perfect size brush she deemed fit, she dabbed the shimmering powder into the corners of her eyes before blending it into a soft yellow-brown.

She'd wasted enough time trying to tame her thatch and settled for parting her bangs in their usual place, teasing them with a comb and product, leaving curled wisps framing her face. She loosely braided the rest of her hair and pulled it into a low one-sided bun.

After accessorizing with golden hoops, a watch and a single ring on her right ring finger, she fit her concealed earpiece into its proper place and exited the bathroom into the bedroom. They had been staying in a hotel room in Dutch Kills, New York, quite a ways from where their job had to be done, for caution's sake. They, being her and her long-time partner, Nadine Ross.

The woman in question had been sitting on the only bed, a laptop in front of her. Her hair had been pulled into a messy updo, tendrils of curls gathering on the right side of her face. She wore a deep violet sleeveless A-line dress that stopped at her knees with a gold belt bellow her bosom, clean black pumps, and a watch. Her make up was done and she seemed busy at research.

The woman had most likely been ready for quite some time and was just waiting on her partner. Chloe sat on the bed beside her and slipped on her (fake) diamond-studded heeled sandals. (What? She went all out for the dress, no one was gonna pay attention to her feet anyway.)

When she was finished she gave her partner an affirming nod, before she shut off the device and ushered her out of the room.

* * *

The lighting was fairly dim and the air almost reeked of the snootiness of the guests. The Grand Ballroom of the Roosevelt Hotel was definitely a sight. The mood lighting had been set to a dark blue and the music was live. How classy.

An auction for items from the European Renaissance that were up for grabs tonight and as charming as a fifteenth-century Scottish broadsword would be hanging above her mantel in the winter, her eyes were on one prize. An unfinished painting of French queen, Marie Antoinette. She was tipped off from a retired contact who simply enjoyed doing the digging that the drawing was scribbled on letters from Louis XV and Madame Du Berry that could lead to the whereabouts of the diamonds picked apart from a lost necklace: The Queen's Necklace.

The pair had been inside, schmoozing with guests, pretending to be heiresses, business owners, whatever the conversation needed at the time. They had been waiting for Sam to get back to them.

He'd come here ahead of time and tampered with security cameras as well as playing the part of a believable security guard. His job was to confirm the artwork's location, and secure the perimeter, leaving an opening for the girls to retrieve it.

Chloe's teeth caught her garnet bottom lip as she pretended to be invested in this man's stocks. He held one hand a stout glass of amber spirits, the other was clamped broadly over his chest. He went on to speak of his children, and how well they were doing. Honestly, she hadn't been listening. What she had been doing, however, was looking over this man's shoulder at the bouncing curly knot and listening through her earpiece.

"That sounds like it would be far too much trouble…" Nadine's voice came through the Bluetooth. She could see a man talking to her, seemed relatively near to her own age.

Muffled, she barely heard him. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all, not for an exquisite creature such as yourself." Chloe scowled.

She could practically hear Nadine fake smiling, "No, no really… I'm afraid I have previous engagements."

"How about another time then?"

Chloe smiled at the man and spoke, cutting him off mid-sentence. "It's been wonderful, now, could you excuse me? For just a moment? Thanks." She brushed past the sparkling conversationalist and stalked to the other end of the room, listening in still.

Her partner's response came quick. "I'm not too sure. My schedule has been, rather hectic lately."

"Make time." Her expression darkened.

"Pardon?"

"What I'm suggesting is you,"

"Laura! Darling! There you are." The pair turned to the onyx haired woman, muddled. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around "Laura's" neck and planted a passionate kiss on her plum lips. She didn't ask for permission to slip her tongue inside, she just did it. The woman in her grasp hummed in pleasured confusion but returned the kiss, winding her arms around her waist, regardless. Chloe pulled away, an audible smack as the kiss broke. "It was horrible, dear. The bastard wouldn't leave me alone, even after explaining I have someone like you to come home to. Oh, you should have been there."

Nadine was shocked but she played along. "I… I'm sorry that had to happen, dear. My fault for leaving you alone." Chloe's hands wrapped around a muscled arm.

"Say you won't, darling. You won't do it again."

"I promise."

She smiled before regarded the man in fictitious delight. "Who's your friend, love?"

"Oh uh… this is… uh..."

"Christopher," the man smiled. "Christopher Jenkins. A pleasure."

"Well, thank you, Chris. Lovely to meet you." She didn't offer to shake his hand, she just blinked at him.

"Its been splendid, Laura. I know when I'm a third wheel." Chloe waved at him cheerfully as he walked away.

"Toodles!" While the man left them Nadine just stared at her, mouth ajar.

Chloe faced her, nothing but innocence in her expression and she asked softly, "What?" quite reminiscent of when she'd looked at her the same way after butting in when they met Asav in India. She had made quite the habit of getting between Nadine and men who desired her and were getting too close.

Nadine's hands rose to her hips, "I can take care of myself, you know?"

"Oh I know, honey," she crossed her wrists over one another behind the brunette's head, "I just can't help myself sometimes. Being undercover won't stop me from chasing off a bloke drooling buckets over my girl."

Nadine laughed, returning her arms to their place around Chloe's mid-section. They locked lips again, the woman in violet taking initiative this time, her plum lips parting and deepening the kiss. They'd been lost in one another, lost in the endearment for quite sometime before their earpieces crackled to life.

Through the device came an only mildly annoyed Sam, "You guys do know I can hear all of that, right? You two swallowing each other's faces whole. Gross"

They pulled away and Chloe was the first to speak. "Let us have a little fun, will you?"

"Fun? I thought this was a job."

"It is. I hope you enjoyed the ASMR cam show. I accept cash, credit and bit-coin."

"Ha ha." The women actually chuckled at this. "Seriously though, you girls might wanna get down here. Looks clear enough and based on the lot order, you'd have about an hour."

The girls exchanged looks before Nadine spoke for the first time in a minute. "Copy that."

The pair casually meandered around the ballroom, saying hello to a few guests before exiting the room at two different points.

Chloe found herself in a long hallway with cream walls, white ornate door frames and a red-trimmed green and gold runner on the floor. The foyer had been dotted with minted auction goers, decked out in accessories roughly 12k apiece. Her nose scrunched.

Deciding to keep quiet she wove her way around the patrons, offering sweet smiles at anyone she accidentally made eye contact with. Chest out, chin up high she strolled to the elevator on the far side. It was all part of their game plan.

When she rounded the second corner her partner had been standing there, pretending to be fascinated by a wall painting. She entered the elevator and soon enough Nadine made it clear that she no longer found the artwork interesting and followed. Chloe reached over and pressed the button for the correct floor before hitting the "close door" button.

Neither woman spoke on the two minute ride down until the sing was sounded and the doors began to part. They suddenly erupted into lively talk about the kids, and estates while nonchalantly approaching the bar off to the side of the lobby.

They sat and ordered a round of drinks. They downed them. Chloe mentioned purchasing a new necklace that she adored. They ordered another round. They downed them. Nadine spoke of wanting another dog. They ordered another round. They downed them. Chloe's hand clenched into a fist and was stationed above her heart, her eyes pinched shut in pain.

Nadine set her empty tumbler and instead placed a comforting hand on the treasure hunter's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I just…" the woman's fist was then flattened against her temple, trying to steady a spinning head. "I'm alright, I'm afraid I may be a tad tipsy though…" That was it. He knew what to do.

"Oh. Well, how's about we stretch our legs some, yes? Should sober you up, then off to bed with you."

"Sounds lovely."

Nadine paid for their drinks and helped the other woman to her feet, a comforting arm around her waist as they walked towards the door to the stairs. Technically, they should have been heading up, to the suites, but instead, as soon as the door closed Chloe shot upright on her own and they skipped down the next two flights of stairs.

A steel door with a lock that required a key card greeted them, a sign above reading "Basement/

Sótano/Sous-sol." Nadine proceeded to knock on the door. She knocked once with her fist and paused, then tapped twice with her index finger before pausing again, another tap, knock, knock, tap, pause, three taps, a knock, a tap and two final taps. When she'd completed the procedure she took a step back.

The door swung open revealing Sam Drake in an all-black suit, an M4 assault rifle in hand. He ushered the women in and the obliged.

Chloe led the way down into the large room. "So, Sammy," she started, "How'd you get to be left alone?"

The man in question had been following, "The morons only left two of us down here, then again I did mess with the security roster."

"Course you did."

"Anyway," he waved off his unnecessary comment, "I got my guy to think it was okay to go up and look for some poor unsuspecting guest with a tight enough dress to harass."

"Poor, her."

"I assured him I could handle it and he scampered upstairs. This other squad makes a rounds every one and a half hours though, so we gotta be quick."

"Gotcha. Good thing we're here."

Chloe stopped outside one of the storage room doors, one with a keypad and screen instead of a card slot. She held out her hand and Sam pulled a small metal box from his pocket and placed it there. Chloe then knelt in front of the door, leaving her court tail flowing around her and strapped the small box over the locking system.

She drew a medium computer chip from her cleavage and fiddled with some wiring as Nadine spoke. "Careful."

"When am I not careful?" she smirked, focused on her work.

The ex-mercenary scoffed. "Need I answer that?"

"You're right. Don't."

She laughed lightly. "Just don't blow yourself up, hey?"

"You worry too much… Besides. If I did, you could marry me on my deathbed and get all my shit when I pass. Its a win/win for you."

"I can live without your yoga ball, I think."

The numbers started scrolling wildly on the screen and lock sputtered and hummed before a sonorous puff emitted from the box. The door popped open, a list smokey mist hazing the area.

Chloe looked at the two over her shoulder and grinned before standing and removing the tools, handing them over to the Drake. Nadine pulled out four brown faux leather gloves from her bosom and gave a pair to Chloe. After fastening the wrist strap she pushed the door open further. Nadine followed while Sam stood guard.

Inside the storeroom, they sifted through any old papers, folders or anything flimsy enough to be the artwork. Sticky fingers picked up a bracelet or pendant or two. They saw a violin, cups, pottery and sundials even as Chloe forced herself to keep her eyes on the prize. It had been easier then the items weren't actually in front of her and within swiping range.

"Frazer." Nadine's call caught her attention. She went over to her and there it had been. A framed vertical A3 drawing of a pale woman who's rendering stopped at the collar bone. Everything besides her face was in geometric preliminary sketches. Her cheeks were hued with a patchy pink and she had been wearing the necklace. "You got it?"

"Of course." Her palm extended to the woman on her right her proceeded to lift her skirt, revealing the small copper tactical blade in a thigh holster. She pulled it out and presented it to her.

Chloe then used the knife to trim the illustration out of the frame. She returned the blade and checked the back of the artwork. French handwriting in faded ink and signatures galore. Gotcha.

She folded the sheet in half and rolled it, resembling a small scroll and pulled up her own skirt. A platinum tube attached to a belt was wrapped around her leg and she inserted the piece of paper into it before dropping the fabric and smoothing it out.

* * *

The three glasses clinked together and were downed in no time. The small party sat in a bar not too close to the hotel but far enough that the walk left Chloe's feet throbbing in those shoes. They got a few odd stares for being dressed so formally in a run up the mill pub, but not comments, so these were ignored.

They had left the hotel inconspicuously and met up here. At midnight there were people coming in and out, the occasional passed out person, but the environment was relaxed.

"Without a hitch," Chloe grinned, "What'd I tell ya?" Nadine shook her head with a smile and Sam took one final drag of his cigarette before snuffing it in the ashtray.

He sighed and folded her arms on the counter, "Give me a call later and we'll work on getting a lead out of that." With that, he stood.

"Leaving so soon?" the shortest among them followed him with her eyes.

"You ladies got the easy part. I'm beat." He saluted to them, which Chloe mimicked and the third treasure hunter rolled her eyes playfully. "I bid you both adieu."

The duo of dames watched him leave and Chloe didn't spare a moment. "Bartender? Two vodka shots please." The man behind the counter they were seated at nodded at her, finished up talking to another lady and poured them two drinks. She looked at her partner in interest. "What's eating you?"

"Hmm?" The woman who'd been staring off faced her. "Oh, its nothing I was just recalling something." Chloe turned fully so that she was aimed at her. She pulled her bare feet up onto the beam between the legs of the stood and propped her elbows on her knees, face cupping her hands. Nadine scoffed but gave her a genuine smile nonetheless. "Do you remember after we got this tip?"

Chloe thought about it. "Oh yeah… We were at home. I got the call when we were just laying in bed."

"That's right…"

That's exactly right. The couple had been laying in each other's embrace in the early afternoon. Nadine's arms were around her partner, her phone in hand, while she had a text conversation with her mother who wanted to check up on her. Chloe, was barely awake.

Soon enough, after her conversation, the bulkier woman felt gross not doing anything and got up. She had been wearing boxer briefs and nude above the waist. Chloe in a similar predicament aside for her grey branded panties and the blankets tangled around her ankles, a common aftermath of their occasional skirmishes with the tempting act of morning sex.

She opened the closet as her partner got up and stretched her arms over her head. She didn't really bother searching and just grabbed an oversized white top with a fingerprint pressed into some sort of pink makeup substance on the front.

"Oh no, ma'am!" the dark-haired woman shot up and held an accusing finger.

Nadine viewed her and dropped her arms, still clutching the garment, in defeat. "What?"

"That is my favourite lounging shirt. No."

"Its just a shirt-"

"Its my shirt."

"You wear my clothes all the time."

"Yeah, but not your favourite clothes."

"I don't have favourite clothes-"

"Exactly, so you'd never understand." With that, she took the top and stroked it as if comforting a scared pet and set it down on a shelf in the closet. She tossed one of her own satin kimonos over her shoulder that landed in the woman's face. She closed the door and leaned her back on it. "No. You can wear that?"

Nadine held the dress in her hands and looked at it. It was a pale powder blue with white lace on the trim. It would just cover her crotch and grazer her thigh but it was clearly meant to. "This is nice… Too nice. That's just a t-shirt."

"Its my T-shirt, end of discussion." She tilted her nose upward and pouted.

Rolling her eyes with a smirk, the newbie thrill seeker threw the item on. "Are you ever going to let me even touch that cheesy merch stuff?"

"Sure, darling. When we're seventy and they're moth-eaten." A sigh blended with a laugh emitted from the shorter woman who then wrapped her arms around the other's waist. Chloe followed suit and draped her own arms over her shoulders. Nadine pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips.

When she pulled away she rested her forehead against hers and spoke. "Put something on, and I'll start breakfast." the Indian Aussie kissed her again and pulled away to do just that.

Before she left the room, Chloe called out to her again, "Its brunch."

"What?"

"Look at the time. This would be brunch. Not breakfast."

"Okay, lief."

Nadine had been thinking of this because Chloe had done it again. Made a joke about them staying together. Although she did enjoy their relationship and didn't see them ending it any time soon, she still found it notable for lack of a better word.

She had been doing it a lot lately. Possibly just a slip of the tongue or Chloe didn't think anything of it but she did.

They'd been in an exclusive romantic relationship for the past four years, an open and entirely sexual relationship for almost five years since India. They'd been living together in their London condo for two, and Nadine couldn't help but think that this all meant something.

Of course, she never said anything though. She was quite known for not being able to pick up on small cues to half the time she did notice something like this, she'd pretend not to in case she got it wrong, like she always does. So once again Nadine Ross said not a word.

"What about it?" Chloe had asked, fishing her from her thoughts yet another time. She took a moment more to be fully aware of where she was and what had happened, unusual for her, and the other woman noticed.

"Nothing, it just popped into my mind. It was nice is all… One of the quieter moments."

"Yes… Listen, love, do you want to head back too? We can just-"

She cut her off dropped her hands into her lap confessing, "You know what? That sounds like a great idea."

"Okay."

Chloe stood, the soles of her feet flesh on the chequered safety flooring. She placed enough cash for the drinks and a tip on the counter and waved at the bartender who served them before bending over and collecting her heels, holding them by the ankle straps. When she stood up straight(er) she raised an eyebrow at her associate's bewildered expression.

"I'm not putting these things back on after all of that walking around, no sir."

Nadine chuckled and slipped off her own pumps in camaraderie, holding them in her hand and linking arms with the other woman. As they approached the door the muffled music from a lounge nearby could be heard.

Earlier when they arrived Sam had mentioned the lounge was doing a Throw Back Thursday thing and would have much preferred to go there, but after the ritz of the auction, the girls wanted something lowkey and two against one. The more she dwelt on it, the more she thought Sam had been lying and just went there instead.

They forced the door open and stepped out onto the wide pavement. The music was louder now and quite a few people were on the streets, but certainly not the busiest downtown Queens.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

Arm in arm the couple approached the curb and the taller craned her neck to spot a taxi. Nadine's gaze was trained at the street gutters. She had fallen into reflection again and stomach churned like the thickest butter at the notion of expressing her thoughts.

She had no reason to be afraid. Nadine Ross wasn't afraid of anything. Except possibly the people she loves getting hurt. Or getting blown up. Or getting tortured. Or ducks. She doesn't trust ducks. But regardless of all of these valid fears, especially of the winged fowl, was that irrational demon clawing at her insides.

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

The woman in violet stole a glance at her partner. She looked stunning in the city lights. A drop fell from the heavens and shattered on the tip of her nose. Chloe was taken aback by it but recovered and held up her hand holding her shoes, facing the palm up in time for a second drop to pop in the centre of it. She cursed lightly before looking up at the sky and squinting.

She still managed to do this to her doing the most mundane things such as questioning the weather. Her heart melted. Honesty is important, very important. She couldn't drill that into the other woman's head but keep secrets. It wasn't fair.

She cleared her throat. "Chloe?"

The ex-thief blinked at the sound of her name but pivoted her neck to her, the corners of her lips pointing upward warmly. "Love?"

Nadine swallowed the lump that materialised in her throat. "I was thinking…"

"That's scary…"

"I'm… I'm serious, lief."

"Oh… alright then. I'm listening."

"Its just I've noticed something. That lately you've been bringing something up, whether its on purpose or not, I don't know. But I'd like to."

"I see…"

"Its about us. I like us, I do, and I don't see in breaking this off in the near future but you've been joking a lot about a forever and I-"

"Oh shit… Really?" Do we panic yet?

"Really…"

"I hope I'm not scaring you with that I just-"

Yeah, we panic. "What? No! I-no…"

"Then… what's wrong?"

"Is it all just jokes? No hint of seriousness? Whatsoever?"

Chloe faced her fully. "What do you want it t mean?"

"Goddammit, I don't know, Frazer." The other woman chuckled to herself and Nadine avoided eye contact at all costs. "I know that I love you… And… I wouldn't mind I suppose, if we were to…"

"China?"

Warm honey-coloured orbs darted to and locked with cool grey. "Ja…?"

Chloe didn't respond with words. She unlinked her arm from her lover's and held her shoes in the opposite hand, running her arm through the strap like some sort of clunky classic Lady Gaga themed bangles. Her eyes were focused on her slender fingers, fiddling with the ring she'd put on in the bathroom. It was a rich gold, protruding from the centre a medium princess cut diamond, two smaller ones flanked it, ornate solid gold tendrils circling and swirling around them.

She couldn’t remember what possessed her to purchase it. Something inside her told her to buy this three thousand dollar ring that was on sale for two thousand six hundred. She didn’t wear much jewellery aside for necklaces. Rings were definitely more of her girlfriend’s thing than her own. Maybe part of her knew this could happen and was prepared. 

_She's the one, She's the one_

_I say it loud_

Twirling the band around her finger she briefly looked at her partner before pulling it off. She took the woman’s hand and held her gaze this time. A light drizzle fell over the city, setting dewdrops in their hair and lashes.

The realization was evident on the darker woman’s face. She looked like she could have fainted.

Slowly, the taller woman lowered herself to one knee, the tail of her skirt dampening.

_Ring a bell Ring a bell_

“Darling…”

Nadine dropped her own shoes, utter amazement. “Oh my God.”

“You know I’m not the best at this whole emotional thing, so I’ll try not to butcher it and cut to the chase.”

It had begun to sink in now, “Oh my God.”

“This partnership… this relationship has been one wild ride, I’ll give ya that.”

Barely above a whisper this time, “Oh my God…”

“Its been the most fun I’ve had in a long time and… What I’m trying to say is… I’m in love with you, Nadine Ross…”

“God…”

“So make this less awkward, love, and say you’ll marry me…”

The usual flurry of people experiencing the New York nightlife had stopped to stare. Some umbrella equiped on-lookers stood silently, some squealed hands over their heart, some clutched their partners, one or two, recorded the event on their phones.

_I'm telling the world_

_That I found a girl_

The drizzle turned up to actual rain at this point. Nadine’s clothes were becoming soaked through but she didn’t let it worry her for a moment. Her free hand had been over her mouth and she’d been blinking back the stinging sensation in the corners of her eyes.

Eventually, when she’d taken it all in, she began to nod and dropped her hand to cup to her girlfriend’s face. “Of course I will, Minnaar.”

Small applause erupted along with whistles and cheers. Before Chloe could fit the ring on her fiance’s finger, the woman bent down and smashed her lips into hers. A shocked gasp came out of her, a muffled one, but she steadily made her way to her feet, holding the kiss. She snuck the engagement band onto dakr fingers and flung her arms around her bride to be.

It began pouring and Chloe deepened the kiss, tilting her head and opening her mouth. Two hundred and thirty-seven dollar dress be damned. When they pulled away, a few “congratulations” were wished by the passers-by who’d stopped to observe and they retreated back into each other’s embrace.

_The one I can life for_

_The one who deserves_

They broke apart again and before they knew it they had been dancing. The two women stayed in the middle of a New York sidewalk, swinging each other in the pouring rain. Their hair had been plastered to their skin, their dressed were damp and every step was punctuated with a small splash.

They were going to catch a cold. They were ruining their clothes. But they were over the moon.

It was mesmerizing to Chloe, the way her new fiance’s smile made everything brighter. How her laugh rivalled Taio Cruz’s song. The rainbow hues radiated off screens and street lights and bounced around off the puddles. The pair could barely hear the music over the downpour anyway, and they could barely see the people they kept bumping into throw the mist.

_To give all my heart_

A reason to fly 

Chloe took her lover's and twirled her lightly. Their movements resembles that of a swing step sequence but less coordinated. The shorter woman would frequently spin her fiance around her, hold her by the waist and revolve around her, Chloe's arms out feeling every cool drop touch her cheek. The took the occasional boom of thunder as bass, the cracks of lightning as stage effectd, the dirty looks from witnesses as envy. If anything the fact that these people we so preoccupied searching for the next good time, quite ignorant to their predicament, made them feel lighter than air. 

_The one I can life for_

_My reason for life_

They didn't need that sell out single use time of your life rubbish, they had forever with one another. That was worth more than anything they could ahve stolen at that silly auction. Regardless, with every water droplet that had gotten into their eyes, and every curse word hurled by a group of friend’s trying to enjoy their night, their joy swelled up and overflowed. They danced. They grinned. They laughed. The kissed. They hugged. And they celebrated.

_Oe oh, oe oh_

_yeah, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. Tha was Chlodine Week! Oh my God guys, it was a lot of work because I have SBAs(School Based Assesments) to do and in my country they account for 40% of your high school graduating grade, and you automatically get disqualified from the exam if you don't submit one so reeeeee but it was fun. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing fics, reading some things by some other lovely creators, (I recommend NarcissitcPeacock and Chlodine as creators a LOT and can't forget Armengard, their fic "What Dream May Come" was lovely if you don't mind smut lol)! I loved seeing the fanarts on Tumblr. LONG LIVE CHLODINE! I hope even though the week is over we'll still see Chlodine stuff come out throughout the year to come, and maybe another Chlodine Week 2020???? 
> 
> I'd definitely participate. A shame I feel artblocked rn or I would have done more Chlodine art. I have some on ym instagram(@pastel-witch-art) but nothing official for Chlodine week, just me being a goof. I'll definitely write more of this couple when I have some free time. 
> 
> Also expect possibly some Viktuuri(Viktor Niviforov x Yuuri Katsuki from YOI), definitely some Tyrus(TJ Kippen x Cyrus Goodman from Andi Mack), Elmax(Maxine Mayfeild x Jane Hopper/Eleven from Stranger Things), Appling(Apple White x Darling Charming from Ever After High) and some Melie x Amicia from Plague Tales(dunno the shipname for that one) as far as romantic fics go, basically the gays. Definitely some The Last Of Us and Plague Tales family fluff in there too(when I finish PTI)
> 
> Its been fun guys. I'm a senior so I'll busy for quite some time but by this time next year I'll be more available. So yeah.... its sad saying goodbye. Love you all. thanks for the support.


End file.
